


BATIM Animated Movie Trailer

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [69]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Inspired by the works of Kosperry and Shinju-Fury on Deviantart





	BATIM Animated Movie Trailer

Narrator: In the early days of animation, a radical new cartoon character danced across the silver screen.

Bendy and Boris: *singing* Play that old song in the night, right under the spotlight!

Narrator: But now, he's off the screen, and things have taken a dark turn...

Bendy (monster form): Hiya, old pal!  
Henry: *Screams, before running off Scooby-Doo style.*  
Bendy: Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, Henry.  
Henry: What happened to this place?  
Boris: Something went wrong when Joey tried to create Alice.  
'Alice': Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels.

Narrator: Now, Henry must face a host of terrors, if he wants to get himself and the gang out.

Alice: The fake me made monster clones of the people who used to work here.  
'Sammy': Where are you, little sheep?  
Projectionist: *emits a whirring noise as he approaches Henry and the Toons*  
Butcher Gang: *leer and cackle evilly*  
Boris: *getting dragged off* Save yourselves!  
Henry: No! I'm not leaving any of you behind!

(Shot of Bendy falling. Henry reaches out and grabs his hand.)

Henry: We're all getting out. Together.  
'Alice': Foolish demon! You can't hide what you really are.  
Bendy: It doesn't matter what I used to be. This is who I am now. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Narrator: You'll never look at cartoons the same way again!

Alice: Think Susie will be happy to see me?  
Bendy: Don't worry, doll. I'm sure she will.  
Henry: I turned on the machine. Now all I have to do...is believe!

Narrator: Bendy and the Ink Machine!

Bendy: Let's hope this time, we can get this band back together again!

Narrator: Coming soon to theaters!

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant pictures:  
> -https://shinju-fury.deviantart.com/art/The-Old-Song-687689959  
> -https://shinju-fury.deviantart.com/art/Ink-Demon-709794901  
> -https://shinju-fury.deviantart.com/art/Alice-Angel-707272484  
> The Toons and monsters are not made from humans.


End file.
